Keep Thinking
by gyucchi
Summary: Andai ia tidak pernah bertemu Byakuran, apa yang akan terjadi? — shouichi. canon universe. 51st fanfiction.


―sebuah fanfiksi _untuk_ memperingati fanfiksi ke-51 **gyucchi**.

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. **Saya tidak memiliki apapun di sini**, juga tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** sebuah penggalauan _canon_ dari penulis; _setting _canon. kemungkinan **ooc**.

**Keep Thinking****: 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

_•••_

.

Irie Shouichi masih terus berpikir.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan iris hijau itu terus berpikir. Terus memaksa otaknya untuk berputar; terus memaksa tiap-tiap selnya untuk bekerja; terus memaksa tiap-tiap syarafnya untuk peka pada segala hal.

Ia harus bisa berpikir. Ah—bukan. Ia _mesti _memikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia masih memikirkannya.

Andai saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Byakuran-_san_ saat ia masih berusia 15 tahun, apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah kekuatan mengerikan Byakuran yang dapat melihat ke dunia paralel lain tidak akan bangkit? Apakah kehancuran dunia yang disebabkan oleh Byakuran tidak akan terjadi?

… Atau, apakah ia masih akan bertemu Byakuran di universitas, bersahabat dengannnya, dan hidup dengan tenang di dunia yang damai?

Oke. Pikiran ketiga dan terakhir itu tidak usah dihitung. Yang penting, adalah apakah kemungkinan dari pikirannya yang pertama dan kedua dapat terwujud. Tapi sungguh, ia berbohong jika ia mengatakan tidak ingin pikirannya yang ketiga itu terwujud. Serius, Byakuran-_san_ baginya adalah teman—_sahabat_—orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya, selain kedua orangtuanya.

Bagaimana Byakuran menjadi temannya di universitas, dekat dengannya sebagai sahabat, lulus bersama bagai 'tak terpisahkan. Ya, mereka dulu adalah teman—_teman_—_**teman**__. _Sahabat erat yang tertawa bersama.

Ah—oke. Pemikirannya sudah melantur begitu jauh. Tadi ia memikirkan apa? Oh, ya, "_Andai saja Irie Shouichi tidak bertemu dengan Byakuran saat ia masih berusia 15 tahun, apa yang akan terjadi_?".

Dunia akan selamat? Mungkin, ya; mungkin, tidak.

Lagipula, seseorang pernah mengatakan padanya, ada atau tidaknya campur tangannya—seorang _Irie Shouichi_—pun, Byakuran tetap akan berubah seperti itu. Menjadi ambisius, menjadi serakah. Ada atau tidaknya eksistensi Shouichi di dunia paralel mana pun.

Tapi yang Shouichi yakini, semua ini terjadi karena ulahnya. Karena kekalapannya yang ingin mengubah masa depan saat masih bocah labil berusia 15 tahun.

* * *

_•••_

.

Irie Shouichi masih terus berpikir.

Meski semua itu sudah terjadi—meski ia sudah bertemu dengan Byakuran di universitas sesuai perintah dirinya dari masa depan—meski ia sudah masuk Millefiore dan membangun kepercayaan Byakuran—meski ia sudah membuat kesepakatan diam-diam dengan Vongola Decimo—meski ia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Sawada Tsunayoshi dari masa sepuluh tahun lalu mengalahkan Byakuran—

—meski ia sudah melihat Byakuran-_san_ kalah, pergi, _menghilang_. Dari hadapannya. _**Selamanya**_.

* * *

_•••_

.

Irie Shouichi masih terus berpikir.

Kali ini, bukan dengan pertanyaan "_Andai saja Irie Shouichi tidak bertemu dengan Byakuran saat ia masih berusia 15 tahun, apa yang akan terjadi_?".

Kali ini, yang Shouichi pikirkan, adalah apakah seandainya ia bertemu Byakuran untuk pertama kalinya itu di universitas—bukan saat ia masih berusia 15 dan membangunkan kemampuan mengerikan Byakuran, baik di dunia paralel manapun—ia akan mencapai semacam _happy ending_ dengan pemuda berambut seputih salju beriris violet itu.

... _Happy ending_ sebagai dua sahabat erat, yang 'tak terpisahkan. Atau apalah itu, ia tidak peduli. Yang penting, ia bisa tertawa bahagia lagi dengan Byakuran-_san_, tanpa harus memikirkan dampak yang dibawa bagi kehancuran dunia.

* * *

.

**[**Kalau saja Shouichi mau mengikuti seruan salah satu sudut hatinya, mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih bersama Byakuran; masih berada di Millefiore, masih memaksa Byakuran menyelesaikan _paperwork_ sebagai pimpinan Millefiore, alih-alih menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium Shouichi sambil memakan _marshmallow_-nya dengan santai. Kalau saja Shouichi tidak mau mengikuti akal sehatnya sebagai _Irie Shouichi_ yang meminta bantuan Vongola untuk mengalahkan Byakuran. Kalau saja ingatannya tidak pernah kembali. Kalau saja.**]**

.

* * *

_•••_

.

Irie Shouichi masih terus berpikir.

Pikiran-pikirannya begitu banyak; meluap, memenuhi, _menginvasi_ otak jeniusnya.

Dari hal remeh seperti memori saat ia membetulkan sepeda Sawada Tsunayoshi sepuluh tahun lalu, sampai hal besar seperti rencana yang disusun runtut untuk mengalahkan Byakuran. Semua ada di otaknya itu.

Mungkin, saat ia mati, ia akan mengetahui semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang pernah ia pikirkan.

Menanyakan Byakuran-_san_ kalau mereka bertemu lagi, mungkin? Terserahlah.

* * *

.

.

.

_•••_

_._

Irie Shouichi masih terus berpikir.

Bahwa faktanya, masa-masa paling membahagiakan dari hidupnya, adalah saat ia bersama dengan Byakuran—di universitas.

Entah mengapa, entah bagaimana.

Pada akhirnya, pikirannya menjatuhkan sebuah nama yang menjadi pusat utama kerja seluruh sel-selnya, syaraf-syarafnya, _otaknya_, sampai saat ini.

* * *

.

**Byakuran**_**-san**_.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_•••_

.

_Dan Irie Shouichi masih terus berpikir_—

.

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**[** "_Ironically, it was the time I would enjoy most in my life..._" —Irie Shouichi; _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 253: __**Phalaenopsis Paradox 2 **_**]**

* * *

**a/n: **seperti yang telah tertulis, ini adalah sebuah penggalauan _canon_ penulis. sebuah dedikasi untuk _muse_ yang saya mainkan, _irie shouichi_. maaf, ya, kalau masih belum _ic_ :/. dan, selamat untuk saya sendiri; **gyucchi** _has written 51 stories_, yaiy~

.

_well_, **review**?


End file.
